


[podfic] If Over-Compressed Jpegs Teach Us Anything, It's That There's No Such Thing as an Acceptable Loss

by growlery



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, post september incident, talking about feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 23:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: It takes time to travel back to Counterweight from September, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Sometimes time is needed to process events. However, that point is moot when everyone involved refuses to admit that they need to recover from anything in the first place.Or: Cass has designated themself as unofficial supervisor for everyone’s internalized emotional crises, and anyone who doesn’t like it can just suck it up.





	[podfic] If Over-Compressed Jpegs Teach Us Anything, It's That There's No Such Thing as an Acceptable Loss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Over-Compressed Jpegs Teach Us Anything, It's That There's No Such Thing as an Acceptable Loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017223) by [IntelligentAirhead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntelligentAirhead/pseuds/IntelligentAirhead). 



[download from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4eh39m572gfu2pp/post%20September%20incident.mp3?dl=0)  
mp3 / 36:00 / 34.6MB


End file.
